Artemis Formation For Asphodel
Formations to use: * Artemis * Rage Vindicator No other formations are worth considering with the possible exception of Last Stand Commanders to use: *Gustmich (If you have him already, which is unlikely) *Vile - Jams one AV soldier and does good damage *Valentina - (WC) Takes control of one AV soldier. *Korvald - (WC) Does a great deal of massive damage *Siren - Does massive damage and brings in a naval unit. *Dyson - Can Jam one unit and do decent damage *Field Marshall Riggs - Brings in two Photon Walker units *Stavros - Brings in two Photon Walker units *Cassandra - Bring in four Tactical Infantry (or Concussive Guard). *Siege Captain Halcyon - Bring in four Tactical Infantry *Terrogor - Can bring in a couple of Thrasher units. *Opak - Can bring in a couple of Rumbler units and then boost their damage by 25%. *Brood Mother - Can bring in three Ravager units (damage + anti-heal) or three Infestor Tank units. *Kaszatah - Even without a flying force, he does good damage. *Thadius (low proc rate the Jam makes him useful) Units to have in Active Force: Non War Chip Units to Use *Orbo - Jams 1 unit *Blight Crusher (jams x 2 infantry) *Xeno Mothership - Takes control of one unit (remember you need at least another 2 Xeno units in active force for it to proc, Tremor Wyrm counting toward that) *Tremor Wyrm - Jams one unit *Dreadship (Fills 3rd Xeno requirement and could bring in Rifter, if you have it, or Thrasher or Daemon , though Dreadship won't do any damage itself unless you have two other Flying units like Orbo and XMS) *Daemon - Can bring in a Gravity Tank and complete the 3rd Xeno requirement for XMS if you lack Dreadship or Flying if you lack Orbo. *Annelid Mass - Jams one unit and does moderate damage. *Obsidian - Jams one unit and does moderate damage. *Berzerker (jams infantry and does moderate Epic damage *Anvils (Highly recommended for extra damage) *Photon Walker or Blitz Armor units War Chip Units To Use *Infected Grunt *Vorpal Tank Structures *16-20 Viral Clusters - Jam infantry AND do moderate anti-heal. *Prometheus - Major Damage (boosted by Artemis formation), bring in two assault units. *Blockade - Massive Damage (boosted by Artemis formation) Use the below is NOT recommended until you have the Rage Vindicator formation: *Fission Charge -- Nice damage (boosted by Artemis formation) *Mortar Bunker - Nice damage (boosted by Artemis formation) *Artillery Encampment - Major damage (boosted by Artemis formation) Reinforcement Order Depending on what you have: #Photon Walkers/Anvils as the first unit in Reinforcements #Tactical Infantry for Seige Captain and Cassandra to bring in #Infestor Tanks for Brood Mother to bring in :*Another option for Bloodthirsty Units is Venomous Raptors, Rifter or Daemon :*If you use Daemon and have a Gravity Tank, put it after Daemon Commanders *Vile *Dyson *Thadius (low proc rate) *Valentina *Gustmich *Field Marshall Riggs *Stavros *Brood Mother *Siren *Siege Captain Halcyon Non WC Assault units *Orbo *Tremor Wyrm *Xeno Mothership (remember you need at least another 2 Xeno units in active force for it to proc) *Annelid Mass *Obsidian *Blight Crusher (jams x 2) *Berzerker (repeatable) *Muon Walker (repeatable but jam is relatively low proc rate) WC Assault Units *Vorpal Tank (proc rate has increased from that stated on Blem) *Cyclone *Moloch *Gunjack (but needs 2 snipers so effectively takes up 3 slots) *Trap Setter (good proc but only available as part of a War Pack) *Infected Grunt (good proc but only available as part of a War Pack) Structures You will want to use all Viral Clusters as your structures. The only exception would be using Prometheus as it can bring in 2 Assault Units. i.e. 2 Anvils, Gun Raven and an Anvil, 2 Gravity Tanks, 2 Photon Walkers, etc. Category:Strategies